Song Beneath a Song: Stay
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: Not really sure how to feel about this. Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. I want you to stay. They don't know what it is about eachother, but something draws them in, and they have to just go with it. Regina's response to Emma had the power to either break or mend their hearts. SWANQUEEN & songfic & ONESHOT Stay by Rihanna


**a/n: Hey guys! I've literally been knocking out these oneshots. I really like writing them bc they take care of my SQ feels and they give me good writing practice! hopefully you're enjoying them. i will be updating locked up soon, when I have a lot of time to sit and write..sometime within the week. But for now, here's this songfic. **

**This is based off the song Stay by Mikky Ekko and Rihanna. It's an AWESOME song, so you should definitely check it out!**

**read and review! xoxox**

**All along it was a fever**

**a cold with high headed believers**

**I threw my hands in the air I said, "show me something."**

**he said, "if you dare come a little closer."**

"Emma, she's evil," Henry said, with wide eyes and feet stuck firmly in place. He was adamant about not going to stay with Regina, preferring to live with his grandparents, Snow and James.

"No she's not, Henry. She's your mother," Emma said with a sigh. The amount of times they had this argument was erring on the side of ridiculous.

"Emma you know what she's done to everyone. To Snow White, and Charming and even you! She took away everyone's happiness and yours! If she hadn't created that curse, you would have gotten to be with your parents!" Henry exclaimed, breathless from his explanation. Ever since the curse had broken, Henry had demonstrated the 'self righteous/high and mighty' trait that Emma was displeased to see he had inherited from the Charmings.

Emma closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, knowing that if she didn't calm herself down, her rage would be uncontrollable. Emma imagined Regina, standing tall and strong, in her neatly pressed pencil skirt with a suit jacket. Always the picture of 'proper.' Regina was beautiful, that much Emma knew, but she couldn't help but wonder what was really under all of the scary, evil mayor/queen facade that Regina put on.

She thought back to the times she had seen Henry and Regina interact. Though she was strict with him, she was always kind, gentle and loving. How could this little boy, who Regina had given everything to, say such awful things about his own mother?

"Henry, if she hadn't created the curse, and I hadn't been sent to this world, YOU wouldn't be here right now," Emma said rigidly through gritted teeth, her heart pounding. "Don't go visit your mom. Do what you want, but know that you're taking away HER happiness by doing this, and that's just as bad as some of the things she did." With that, Emma left, walking up the stairs to her room, shutting the door with an angry slam.

**Round and around**

**and around and around we go**

**Oh now tell me now tell me now**

**tell me now tell me now you know**

Emma was startled by a knock on her door about fifteen minutes later. The door opened a crack before Emma could respond to the knocks.

"Emma." It was Snow.

"Come on in," Emma said sarcastically, seeing as Snow was already making her way into the bedroom.

"Henry's really upset about what you said…I think you should talk to him," Her mother suggested, running her fingers through her pixie cut hair nervously.

"There was nothing I said that wasn't true," Emma said pursing her lips.. Snow took a seat at the foot of Emma's bed.

"It was a little harsh, don't you think?" Snow asked with a shrug. She looked at her daughter with a fond smile. She really had turned into a beautiful woman. Snow just wished that she had been there to see her transformation.

"No I don't think it was. I think that Henry needed to hear that to get it through his thick skull that Regina isn't evil," Emma scoffed.

"He had a point, Em," Snow murmured timedly.

"What? You're agreeing with him?" Emma asked, shooting up from her seat on the bed.

"Emma, I'm just saying, she did do a lot wrong," Snow began, trying to reason with her daughter.

"And she is doing a lot to fix that. She is changing. And no one is giving her any credit for that. For christ's sakes, that woman is Henry's mother. Way more than I am, or you are or anyone else is. Every bad dream, scraped knee, soccer game, cub scout meeting, science fair and band concert, SHE was there for. I wasn't. And yet, I'm getting so much more appreciation and recognition than she is. And I haven't done ANYTHING for him," Emma said in disgust. She was disgusted in what Henry and Snow and most everyone else in town was saying, but mostly she was disgusted with herself.

Yes, she had just admitted to not doing anything for Henry, but she never said it in front of anyone in town. She had never publicly defended Regina before, even when she should have. Why was this all coming out now? Why had Emma been the bigger, better person, and helped Regina before when she really needed it?

"Emma," Snow began slowly, "Are you…and Regina…" her voice trailed away.

"Are we what?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow, egging her mother on.

"you know…sleeping together?" Snow whispered.

"Would it be so bad if we were?" Emma asked, heading towards the door.

"Are you?" Snow asked again.

"Answer me first," Emma demanded, hands on her hip, feeling a lot less brave and confident than she sounded, but Snow didn't have to know that.

After a long pause, Snow responded with an exasperated sigh, "Yes of course it would be, Emma," she murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" Emma asked shocked.

"For a whole host of reasons…but mainly, she's the Evil Queen. And you're the savior. It's not right," Snow said shaking her head sadly.

"I never wanted to be the savior. I didn't sign up for that when Henry pulled me out of my life and brought me here. But seeing as I am, I have done my best to save EVERYONE in this town. Everyone," Emma paused, "except for the one person that probably needed the most saving. I have not helped Regina ONCE, and I have wanted to so many times. But I'm such a goddamned coward, and I didn't. I sought everyone's approval in this town, most especially yours, David's and Henry's, because you're my family, and so I did everything you all wanted. And I didn't help her once. I didn't save her. It's a little ironic, isn't it?" Emma spewed out angrily, suddenly so repulsed by her mother's words, and her own actions.

She pulled her leather jacket from the closet in her a hurry, and threw it on, looking for her leather boots. She pulled them out from under the bed and began lacing them up quickly.

"Emma, where are you going?" Snow asked worriedly. Her daughter was rash and emotional- there was no telling what she would do.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you," Emma spat and made her way to the front door. She blew past Henry, who was sulking on the couch.

"And by the way," Emma said, turning to face her mother one last time, "We aren't sleeping together, luckily for you." With that, she slammed the door in Snow's face, not wanting to wait for her mother's reaction, and ran to her car.

**Oh the reason I hold on**

**Oh cause I need this hole gone**

**Funny all the broken ones but I'm the only one who needed saving**

**Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**

Emma jumped into her old yellow Bug and drove full speed towards Regina's white mansion on Mifflin Street. She had no idea what she was going to say or do when she got inside, but something in her gut said that she needed be here. Right here. Right now. She pulled up to the curb with an abrupt stop and jumped out of her car, bombing up the walk way faster than she should have, giving herself no time to collect her thoughts. The whole ride over, Emma's mind had been racing, millions of tiny little ideas and images swirling through her head, so she really had no idea why she was here or what she was going to do. But she needed to be here just as much as Regina needed her here.

Emma wrapped her knuckles on the door quickly and impatiently. She fidgeted incessantly, running her nimble fingers through blonde curls, chewing on her lip, and tapping her foot. Just as she raised a fist to knock on the door again, it swung up, revealing a tired looking Regina, in yoga pants and a tank top, with a sweater wrapped haphazardly around her. She was wearing glasses, and Emma could see the exhaustion through them.

"Ms. Swan," Regina greeted, clearing her throat, after a delayed moment. She seemed to be nervous, embarrassed even, perhaps because she couldn't hide behind her mayor facade in sweat pants.

She looked perplexed, not exactly sure what Emma was doing at her front door. Emma knew she had been hoping for Henry, and not for Emma, to be waiting at the door. Emma couldn't help the pang of hurt at seeing Regina's disappointed face when it was just her, instead of the little Regina wanted so desperately to be with.

"Hey Regina," Emma said, looking down at her boots, kicking her left foot at her right, subconsciously.

"Henry didn't want to come over?" Regina asked pursing her lips together, trying to mask her sadness.

"I'm sorry," Emma said shaking her head.

"And you decided to come down to my house to deliver this news to me for what reason? A simple phone call would have sufficed," Regina said, standing a bit straighter, as Emma leaned against the door frame.

"I uh, don't really know why I'm here," Emma admitted, "Well I mean…I guess I have something to tell you. I don't really know what I'll achieve by saying it, but…"

"Did you want to come in?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes, after a moment.

"Uhm…maybe I should go. I sort of just barged over here without calling. I didn't mean to interrupt-" Emma began, backing down. Where was the courage she so frequently had when going up against the mayor? Where was her gumption, her grit- everything she believed in?

"Interrupt what, Ms. Swan? You can't really believe that I have anything to do tonight. Everyone in town hates me, my son refuses to see me, and I have no one else…It's just me. Obviously I have nothing to do," Regina said with a sigh. It wasn't said angrily though. Emma could almost hear remorse and regret filling her words instead.

"Yes, I'd like to come in," Emma said bravely, gathering up some much needed courage. Well, what was much needed was several shots of Tequila, but she didn't want to drink now. She wanted to go in, tell the truth, and get out, as quickly, effectively and painlessly as possible. Unfortunately, all parties involved knew that no one would come out unscathed.

They made their way silently to the living room, and sat down across from each other on the couches.

They sat in silence, each staring at their laps, Regina waiting for Emma to speak, and Emma trying to think of what exactly it was to say.

"Ms. Swan," Regina reminded Emma gently, that she was in fact sitting here, too.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said with a quiet, nervous chuckle, "I have no idea why I'm here…there was just something in me that told me to come."

"Well…" Regina began, "What prompted this feeling?"

Emma chuckled again, "I don't really know. I guess it was the argument I had with Henry…and then with my mother."

"You argued with Henry?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More like Henry argued with me," Emma said with a shrug. That caught Regina off guard. That little boy worshipped the ground Emma walked on. He believed that she was the white knight, the true savior, that would deliver the whole town from the hell that was Regina's curse.

"About coming over?" Regina assumed.

"Yeah," Emma said sadly, "But it's not his fault," she added hurriedly.

"That he didn't want to come over?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What he thinks about you right now…it's not his fault," Emma said. Regina looked confused, so Emma continued to explain.

"It's partly…well it's mostly my fault," Emma said with a sigh, before continuing, "He's a kid….he hears what everyone else says and repeats it. He doesn't know any better. And especially when he hears it from people he trusts…my mother, father, Ruby…me," Emma admitted, ashamed. "I let it get out of hand. You being the 'evil queen,' " Emma said.

"I think you're mistaken…I believe I let it get out of hand. That's what everyone says," Regina said.

"No. I did. Because so many times I wanted to yell at them, punch my parents in the face when they said things about you and I just never did. Because at the same time, I wanted my parents' approval and approval from everyone else in town. I'm a pretty shitty savior, I think we can all agree," Emma said with Regina nodding at the last comment. "And so I thought that at least opposing you would be something they approved of…and then I realized that I was fighting with you and chasing after you for a different reason. It wasn't for my parents anymore."

"Then who was it for, Ms. Swan?" Regina said angrily.

"Me, I guess. I hated that we were fighting, but at least…" Emma's voice trailed away.

"At least what, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, hoping she didn't sound as desperate for Emma's answer as she felt.

"At least I'd be with you," Emma admitted quietly, embarrassed. Regina's heart warmed at Emma's words, and she wasn't sure if it was at the thought of being wanted by someone or being wanted by Emma. Regina didn't respond, making Emma feel incredibly self conscious about her answer, but she knew she had to keep talking.

"Today my mother asked why I was defending you, and yelling at her and Henry…and she asked if it was because I was sleeping with you," Emma chuckled as Regina's eyes widened.

"And what did you say?" She asked surprised.

"That I wasn't," Emma said, seeing Regina visibly relax. "But it got me thinking…"

"About what?" Regina asked, noticing Emma move closer to her. Emma studied Regina's face for a moment, noting the exhaustion tracing her eyes, a the worry lines creasing her forehead. She also saw the extreme natural beauty that Regina had, which she had never really seen before, because she was so focused on fighting.

They were so close that their lips were almost touching. The hair's on Regina's neck stood on edge when she felt Emma's hot breath ghosting her lips. She wanted to scream, protest, but something overcame her like nothing she had ever felt before. Something almost magic.

"That I should probably just…" Emma's voice trailed away as she closed the space between them, pressing her lips to the brunette's tentatively.

Emma expected a slap in the face, a scream, some sort of response. Really, she would take anything at this point. While Emma was trying to pour all her pent up emotions that she had no clue how to vocalize into the kiss, Regina did nothing.

Emma felt that her attempt was futile, and she prepared to break the kiss, mentally readying herself for the awkward situation that they would be faced with. What stopped her were Regina's careful hands, snaking around her neck, nimble fingers tangling into blonde curls, tugging gently at the tresses. The soft moan of approval from Regina's lips were enough to send heat racing through Emma's body, lighting her nerves on fire.

Emma pulled Regina over to her side of the couch, never breaking the kiss, as her hands roamed from Regina's shoulders to the small of her back, to just below her toned ass. Regina continued to kiss Emma, parting her lips so that Emma's tongue could slip in.

Emma moved from Regina's lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point which elicited a quiet gasp from Regina. She threw her head back, giving Emma more neck to worship. Emma sunk her teeth into Regina's neck, breaking skin, and then immediately running her tongue over the spot to soothe the sting.

Normally, Regina would have been outraged. She never allowed her partners to mark her, but Emma wasn't her sexual partner. What was Emma?

Then, as if a switch turned on in her brain, she realized: this was Emma Swan she was kissing. This was Henry's mother. Her enemy's daughter. The woman she separated from her parents when she was a newborn. The savior. This couldn't happen.

Regina pulled away from Emma, gently pushing her away.

"Regina?" Emma asked, confused and hurt. She ran a finger through her hair several times, combing it as a way to steady her anxious hands.

"Ms. Swan why are you here? Is this a trick? Have you come to seduce me to see if you can get information out of me? Because I don't have anything to hide. So what do you have to gain from this?" Regina was now standing, and her face was hard- stone cold, once again.

"No Regina that's not why-" Emma began, but Regina stopped her.

"Save it, Ms. Swan. If you're looking for easy sex, it's not here. If you're looking for information, I'm afraid I don't have any of that for you either. And since you don't need my permission to be with Henry, because apparently I need yours, I can't imagine what you want from me. But I assure you, whatever it is, I don't have it," Regina said fiercely, hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Why is it so hard to believe that all I want is you?" Emma cried, taking a step forward.

"Because it would be a lie if you said that!" Regina said angrily, taking a step towards you.

"God, maybe if you didn't talk so much and you just listened and felt things more you would understand what people are saying to you!" Emma groaned, taking a step towards her.

"There's nothing more to understand, Ms. Swan! I've comprehended every lie you've told me!" Regina growled, taking another step as they began to square off to each other.

"Clearly you haven't!" Emma spat.

"Why?" Regina shouted, taking the final step so they were practically toe to toe.

"Because if you did you would realize that this isn't a lie!" Emma screamed, and cupping Regina's face and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. She poured every once of compassion into the kiss, and said a prayer that Regina would receive her plea.

When she pulled away from Regina, Emma saw tears streaming down the older woman's face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Regina choked out in a sob.

"Because don't you see that I need you as much as you need me?" Emma whispered, her heart in her throat. Regina's next few words would determine whether her heart and Emma's would break, or mend.

**I'm not sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**makes me feel like i can't live without you**

**it takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

She whispered it into Emma's blonde hair, just below her ear, before leaning into Emma's arms, with a silent plea to be held forever. She needed to be held if she was going to stay standing, because her body was just to weak with emotion and exhaustion to stay up right at that point.

"Stay." It was an easy word, a simple request. But it had such greater implications than just it's basic meaning. Regina was taking off her cold, detached suit of armor, and relinquishing herself to Emma. She was allowing herself to trust Emma, and trust was something Regina didn't deal out very easily. She kept herself guarded, her emotions were bottled up, and she protected her heart; she was so afraid to get hurt again.

So when the request tumbled out of Regina's mouth before she could stop herself, it was a plea for Emma, and a statement. She would accept and trust Emma's intentions, and she would learn to love again.

And knowing that made Emma's answer the easiest thing she had ever said. "Yes," and a soft kiss sealed the deal- a deal that would hopefully change Regina's life for the better.


End file.
